


Sleep now, the world will be better when you wake

by Wallowinginthewoods



Series: Sleep now, the world will be better when you wake [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Endgame Fix it, Civil War, Endgame, Hydra, Infinity War, Irondad, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Stony - Freeform, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallowinginthewoods/pseuds/Wallowinginthewoods
Summary: Y/n Rogers Stark plummets into a world of pain and anguish once Thanos snaps his fingers. The struggles she meets trigger the mysteries hidden by HYDRA in her brain and her fathers put everything on the line to save their daughter.The world is big and bad and scary in the spiralling year following the snap, but who would have guessed even wonderfully weirder challenges in it's reversal?**Avengers Endgame fix it and non compliant to CA: Civil War **





	Sleep now, the world will be better when you wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the traumatic events of a childhood with HYDRA, losing everything in the snap and her mind unravelling, Y/n Stark Rogers sleeps for 3 years in a desperate hope to return to some normal when she wakes, but, to her surprise, things are even more...confusing...when she comes to.
> 
> Part 1 of my Endgame fix it mini book thing :P

The snap wasn't easy for anyone. 

You were alive at least, was that really a positive though? 

You'd been through so much before the threat of Thanos even became apparent to Earth. The first nine years of your life had been confined to still, grey walls belonging to HYDRA bases. You were raised from a baby to carry out HYDRA's wills and wishes as a mutant, you had super human strength and training from some of the deadliest assassins out there. You were an asset to say the least. HYDRA made you their weapon around the same time as they created their proudest soldier, Bucky Barnes. You'd met James a few times, even spent a few missions with him but your childhood was a muddle more than anything. With all the brain washing, memory erasing and years you spent frozen in time, all you held were scraps of half coherent memories and a lot of trauma and mistrust. 

Things had gotten better. During one of the last HYDRA base breakdowns, the Avengers had found you and discovered why you were so important to HYDRA. You were taken into a secure SHIELD base for several weeks to asses your capabilities and loyalties to HYDRA, during excessive testing to discover the extent of your abilities, the origin of your DNA was discovered. Obviously you has a mother, this you knew, it was drilled into you how HYDRA had taken her from her home one night when she was only weeks pregnant and mercilessly stolen her from you in the minutes following your birth. She was a SHIELD agent, which partially explained why they had been so desperate to have her child in particular, but something had still always felt off. Your father, having never met him, was were things became clear. SHIELD doubted the results of their testing at first but putting together the facts about you that they knew: child of a SHIELD agent, born in the 1940s, super human. They came to the conclusion that there was no denying it. Steve Rogers' child had been raised by HYDRA to defeat her very own father and all he stood for. 

After learning this news, Steve was determined to get you away from SHIELD and after confirmation that you had no loyalties to HYDRA and came only equipped with intense training and strength to the same degree as your fathers, making you an equal to the Avengers and not a threat, you began a very different life to the one you had previously lead. 

Life in the tower was...strange. But you got used to it quickly, growing fond of your fellow residents, especially a certain assassin and snarky engineer. You had lived with your father, and his now boyfriend, Tony, for six years before the blip. You met the boy soon to become an older brother to you, Peter Parker, and were reunited with Bucky after assuming you'd lost him. You lived and you loved and you were happy. You were safe.

And then you lost everything. 

The snap took your friends, your teammates, your brother. 

And with the loss, came great grief, pain and anguish that seemed to trigger something frightening within you. Suddenly, you'd wake screaming in the middle of the night, wide awake and functioning but unaware of anything around you. You were confused and terrified. 

\- - 

You awoke, sweat dripped from your brow and your lower lip trembled. You launched yourself from below the thick woolen covers and sat, chest heaving with uneven and hysterical breaths, leaning forwards and rocking yourself back and forth. Your hair, once light had now turned dark as you;d grown older, a colour you suspected to have been your mother's, was spread over your in messy knots, unruly as ever and covering your face from the dark room around you. 

The heavy stomping of feet, in a rhythm unrecognisable, filled your ears and soon your bedroom door was swung open and two figures rushed towards you. Shushing sounds and unfamiliar voices scared you, where were you? Who were these people? 

You scurried back, hitting your spine on your headboard and staring wide eyes at the two strange men staring down at you. They had messy hair, as if they'd just awoken, and were both dressed in sweaters with logos unidentifiable to you. They seemed confused as well, as if you were acting strangely to them, but how coul you? You'd never met these people in your life.

"Y/N...hey, hey it's okay." The taller, blonde man spoke, edging his way slowly to perch on the side of your mattress. "I need you to breath okay, sweetie breath. We're here now, it's gonna be alright." 

He tried to reach a hand towards you but you pushed yourself as far back you could, eyes darting between the two men. The closer one's expression was calmer now, as if he was trying to comfort you, but the shorter brunette man had failed to hide his surprise and...hurt?

"Who-who are y-you?" You stuttered, breaths still caught in your throat and head spinning with the loud thumping of blood in your ears. 

"It's Pop's sweetie...I'm right here, so's Dad." The closer man spoke, reaching out to take your hand in his and stroke it gently as you stared back at him, puzzled.

"Steve...it-it's happening again she- she won't remember us." The man further away spoke up. 

"Shhh Tony." The man you now knew as Steve demanded. "Y/n? It's you, you know us, we're Dad and Pops, remember?" 

You stared with wide, tearful eyes. You scoured your mind to try and concluded if what he was saying was true or not but there wasn't anything there. 

"Baby girl?" Steve spoke again, softly now, like a father comforting a young child. "It's Papa..." 

As if something clicked in your mind, you pushed your hands down into the mattress and dove into Steve- your Pops' embrace. Of course it was them. They were your parents, how could you forget?

You sobbed into his shoulder and mumbled his name over and over, as if repeating it would etch it into your brain forever. Even with the haze in your mind cleared, you could still remember how it felt...and all the other times it had happened before. God, what was happening to you, it was like there was a virus hiding in your brain waiting to wake up and take your mind and body over whenever it felt like it. It had happened far too much, following the blip it had...a lot had changed. 

Every time the grief overcame you and you couldn't get over the look on Bucky's face as he fell into the soil of Wakanda and never returned...every time you realised you would never see you brother again. Your mind would tick, your fingers fluttering at your sides and the buzz in your ears would be deafening. Bruce had had to sedate you several times, the power of what ever the hell was happening to you, mixed with the strength from the serum you inherited, made you dangerous. Especially when you had no control, or awareness, of what you were doing. 

"It's okay - hey, hey it's alright now." You felt Tony, Dad, approach, wrapping his arms around you too, stroking your hair softly and shhhing your sobs. 

"I c-can't stop it." You sobbed. "I don;t even know when it's happening but I-I can feel it after. All of it. I can remember how it felt...how it hurt." Steve and Tony's eyes met over where you lay pressed safely into your father's chest. They'd seen you slowly deteriorate over the months following the destruction of half the universe. They had their suspicions, that HYDRA had done to you something similar to Bucky, placed an alter ego in your brain that you were unaware of, but instead of a set of words, it took something following the snap to trigger. They'd been in communication with Shuri, who promised to help as best she could, but it seemed to much to send you away to cryro, what if it took years to discover and overcome what it was that was feeding off of you, or what if there simply wasn't a way to fix it? It seemed now though that there wasn't any other option. Silently in that moment, as they held their crying child, they decided it had to be done. They had to talk to you and they had to help you, whatever it took. They couldn't lose another child. 

\- - -


End file.
